Recuerdos
by Ayaleah
Summary: Crossover Origins-Inquisition. Al principio era una distracción. Solas le enseñaba los recuerdos del Velo hasta que dio con el Héroe de Ferelden. Pero cuanto más difícil es el camino, más reales se vuelven, hasta convertirse en una obsesión.
1. Avalancha

**Notas** : los nombres de lugares estarán casi todos en inglés (esencialmente porque jugué a Inquisition en inglés y se me hace muy raro traducirlos).

Empieza después del primer encuentro por Corypheus. Intentaré pasar rápido por las escenas del juego que todos conocemos ya (salvo este primer capítulo introductorio).

Lo clasifico T para mantener las escenas más subidas aparte. Las habrás. Posiblemente.

* * *

Le ardía la mano. Fue lo primero que notó después de ser devorada por la avalancha. Cuando abrió los ojos, el verde de las chispas que bailaban entre los dedos se reflejó en la nieve, hipnótico. Hasta que el frío no empezó a morderle la piel no se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta, y, aún más importante, viva.

Pero, ¿dónde? ¿Qué había pasado?

Se levantó, con el dolor estallando en cada terminación nerviosa, intentando que el aire helado no le devorara los pulmones. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, con un dolor sordo y un eco persistente en la cabeza. Como un gemido lejano.

Trató de recordar su nombre.

"Ellara."

"Soy Ellara Lavellan".

"Soy dalishiana"

Alzó la vista. Más allá de la nieve, bajo un cielo limpio y estrellado, aún ardían las llamas de los restos de Haven.

La señal de la mano volvió a crepitar, y todo regresó de golpe. El Cónclave. La brecha del cielo. Los templarios rojos. Corypheus.

Tenía que encontrar a la Inquisición.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo, hacia el horizonte. Alejándose de lo que quedaba de Haven. Se preguntó si alguien la estaría buscando. La avalancha había devorado todo a su paso; edificios, enemigos y aliados por igual; ni siquiera podía estar segura de cuántos, o quienes lograron escapar. En la montaña, ahora solo se oía el viento. Ellara dejó que la guiara; era más fácil caminar a su favor.

Era vagamente consciente de que se seguía moviendo; quedarse quieta sería morir congelada. Un pie delante del otro sobre la nieve, mientras su mente regresaba al pasado. Al principio, intentaba hacer memoria de la Inquisición. Le llegaban pequeños detalles, muy vívidos: la mirada afilada de Cassandra; el acento meloso de Leliana; los reflejos dorados que las velas arrancaban de la ropa de Josephine; la cicatriz del labio de Cullen moviéndose cuando hablaba. Le traía cierto consuelo: a pesar del caos, del miedo, de las batallas... había encontrado cierto orden en la Inquisición; un sentimiento de pertenencia que le resultaba extraño, pero cómodo.

El tiempo empezó a derivar. Cuanto más se alejaba de Haven, más retrocedían sus recuerdos: hasta su Clan, su familia. Recordaba cuando era muy pequeña y su madre era la Custodia. Salir a cazar con su padre. Encontraba poco consuelo en ellos, más bien una melancolía amarga que le azotaba el pecho.

En algún momento, le empezaron a fallar las piernas. Empezó a temblar. Siguió caminando.

Los lobos aullaban a los lejos. En su canción, oía a su madre. Había sido una Custodia escéptica; contaba las historias mejor que nadie; las adornaba con las palabras más hermosas, arrullándolas con la voz suave que siempre le ayudaba a dormir. Ellara siempre creció sin fe. Sus padres eran todo lo que alguna vez necesitó.

Así que cuando ellos murieron, se quedó sola, y fría, y triste. Tuvo que volverse fuerte.

El viento le dio una tregua cuando llegó a un paso entre montañas. Se apoyó en la pared de roca y recuperó el aliento. Tan pronto se detuvo, el corazón dejó de latirle. Notaba la humedad en la piel, cómo empezaba a escarcharse por dentro y por fuera. El dolor en la punta de los dedos. Los labios cuarteados. La sangre congelada.

Dio otro paso. Usaba la roca para guiarse y sostenerse, aferrándose a sus últimas fuerzas, ignorando las heridas. Debía seguir respirando. Seguir caminando. Seguir moviéndose.

El horizonte se encendía rojizo. ¿Era el amanecer? Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Quizá era el amanecer. Quizá había muerto y se estaba escurriendo hacia el Velo. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no le importaba.

Entonces llegaron las voces. Eran voces conocidas... no entendía lo que decían. Las piernas se le doblaron, y cayó de rodillas en la nieve. Entrecerró los ojos: algo se movía unos pasos por delante. Sombras, personas, con antorchas. Fue lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra y Cullen discutían. En el sueño vacío de Ellara no había colores, ni sonidos; no había compañía. Así que cuando las voces llegaron, supo que estaba viva.

Estaba en una camilla. El campamento era improvisado, al abrigo de una cornisa. Había una hoguera en el centro, a cuyo lados se calentaban unas teteras que humeaban. Se incorporó despacio.

-Con cuidado -la madre Giselle le ayudó a sentarse-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Dolía.

Cuando el frío desapareció de sus huesos, las heridas empezaron a morder. Tenía el hombro y el pecho vendados, y todo el lado izquierdo de la cara le tiraba como si la piel quisiera desprendérsele. Los músculos de las piernas le ardían. Todas sus articulaciones parecían desencajadas.

Pero estaba viva.

-Toma -Madre Giselle le tendió un té caliente-. Está hecho de hierbas curativas. Puede que sepa amargo, pero te sentará bien.

Ellara mojó los labios mientras escuchaba la discusión. Ninguno parecía dispuesto a ceder, atascados en argumentos circulares; cada cual tenía sus razones, y eran razones poderosas, pero ciertas de esa manera endeble capaz de escurrirse entre los dedos. A Ellara le dolía la cabeza. Solo quería descansar.

-¿Cuánto llevan discutiendo? -preguntó.

-Discuten porque tienen tiempo. Tú nos has regalado el tiempo a todos.

Después de un tiempo, dejaron de discutir. No tomaron ninguna decisión, no se pusieron de acuerdo, solo se retiraron cada uno a una esquina a descansar, como si solo con esperar la solución pudiera aparecer ante ellos. Desesperanzados. Madre Giselle parecía tranquila, sentada a su lado con la espalda recta.

-Nadie sabe exactamente lo que te pasó. Vieron cómo les salvabas, y entonces creyeron lo que necesitaban creer. De momento, parece que estamos a salvo.

-Viste a Corypheus, igual que todos ellos. Oiste lo que dijo.

-Si solo una parte de lo que clama es cierto, aún con más motivo Andraste escogería a alguien para alzarse contra ese monstruo. Debemos tener fe.

Ellara se sentó al borde de la camilla. Puede que no creyera en Dioses, pero había aprendido por las malas a respetar lo que otros pensaran.

-Con todo el respeto, Madre Giselle. No veo cómo mi fe puede importar. Cumpliré mi misión tanto si me ha sido otorgada por Andraste como si me la encontré de casualidad. El poder de Corypheus ahora mismo no puede hacerse frente solo con esperanza.

Se levantó y se apoyó en uno de los postes que sujetaban la tienda. Madre Giselle se colocó a su altura.

-Un ejército necesita algo más que un enemigo. Necesita una causa.

Cogió aire y empezó a cantar, acercándose a la hoguera central. Ellara no conocía la canción, pero casi todos los miembros de la Inquisición se unieron poco a poco. "El amanecer llegará", cantaban al unísono, con los ojos cerrados, y el eco se alzó poco a poco, sobreponiéndose al viento de la noche.

-Inquisidora. Unas palabras.

Solas se había acercado a ella, por la espalda, aprovechando que la atención estaba concentrada en el centro y nadie les miraba. Ellara le siguió a través de la nieve y el frío, sin perder de vista el punto de luz del báculo. Llegaron a un claro helado, suficientemente alejado de oidos indiscretos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que los humanos no tienen a uno de los nuestros en tan alta estima.

Ellara estaba demasiado agotada como para que ese tipo de cosas le importara. Se cerró el abrigo y enarcó una ceja.

-¿No fue la heroína de Ferelden una elfa dalishiana?

-¿Y antes de ella? La fe de los humanos no se gana fácilmente, Lethallin -Solas inspiró-. El artefacto de Coripheus… es élfico. No hay duda.

-¿Sabes lo que es?

-Un orbe utilizado para canalizar el poder de nuestros Dioses. Corypheus lo utilizó para abrir la brecha; al hacerlo, debió desencadenar la explosión que destruyó el cónclave, el mismo corazón de la Fe humana.

Sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo azulado que el hielo, y su mirada, la misma afilada instensidad que el frío. Solas era como el viento: intangible, libre. Nadie estaba seguro de dónde venía, y nadie sabía a dónde iría cuando todo terminara. No era fácil confiar en él, pero la había mantenido con vida cuando la marca de su mano amenazaba con devorarla, y había sido un aliado fiel en Risco Rojo y en la Costa de la Tormenta.

-¿Qué intentas decirme, Solas? Al final, encontrarán la manera de culparnos si eso es lo que quieren. Siempre lo hacen.

Ellara tenía el ceño fruncido. Se tocó la cara, donde las heridas eran más tirantes y descubrió una gota de sangre en su dedo. El frío, sin embargo, conseguía que apenas doliera.

Solas tendió la mano y le acarició la piel. El calor le recorrió la mejilla; el suave cosquilleo de la magia curativa que redujo los arañazos a finas líneas rosadas y ayudó a los músculos a recolocar la articulación del hombro, selló las grietas de las costillas.

-La fe en ti crece por momentos, pero debemos estar preparados para cuando lo descubran; debemos estar por encima de toda sospecha.

La magia se extendió por su cuerpo, encontrando las partes heridas y sanándolas. Solas no era un experto en curación, pero era suficiente para calmar el dolor en sus huesos machacados.

Ellara cerró los ojos y dejó que el cosquilleo le erizara la piel. Ahogó un suspiro.

-¿Has pensado en algo?

Solas sonrió. Y se lo mostró.

 _Caminaban por Haven. Él iba unos pasos por delante; la brecha verde se contorsionaba aún en el cielo. Los edificios seguían en pie, la nieve limpia sin rastro de sangre. Ellos eran los únicos presentes en ese mundo vacío._

 _-Cassandra me llevó hasta ti, inconsciente. La marca de la mano te estaba matando. No ibas a despertar, era imposible. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? Cassandra no confiaba en mí, ni yo en ella. Un último intento, me dije. Pero nada de lo que yo pudiera hacer funcionaba. Estaba preparado para huir. Y entonces… tú llegaste, y lo arreglaste, con un solo gesto. Y ese momento… sentí que el mundo cambiaba para siempre. Tú, lo cambiaste todo._

 _Ellara ladeó la cabeza, frunció el ceño._

 _-Lo haces parecer cómo si yo hubiera hecho algo. Algo más que… estar allí._

 _Dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica. Pero incluso con ese gesto desganado, sus ojos se iluminaban, y brillaban de un verde comparable a la brecha. Sobre su pelo oscuro se posaban copos de nieve que el viento arrastraba a su alrededor._

 _-No eres realmente consciente, ¿verdad? De lo que representas._

 _Solas dio un paso hacia ella. Quiso extender la mano y tocar su cara de nuevo, pero se contuvo, convirtiéndola en un puño. Estar allí, con ella, era lo más real que había vivido en los últimos meses. Convertía en posibles hasta los sueños._

 _Haven olía a caballos y forjas; salvo por el silencio, parecía el mismo pueblo que los había albergado las últimas semanas. Hasta la nieve era fría en su piel, y húmeda bajo las botas. Nunca había pisado un recuerdo tan real como ese, y era culpa de ella. El Ancla de su mano, probablemente._

 _Ellara caminó por la plaza frente a la Capilla. Miraba a su alrededor como si sospechara algo. Parecía desconfiar, pero al mismo tiempo, sus defensas parecían haber caído por primera vez. Su expresión era benévola._

 _-Toda la Inquisición -empezó Solas-, te vio morir bajo la avalancha. Y después te vio aparecer, horas más tarde, goteando sangre; saliste de la nada, después de salvarnos a todos, y encontraste el camino hasta nosotros a través de la nieve con el hombro desencajado y tres costillas rotas. Les haces creer que todo es posible._

 _-¿Tú que crees?_

 _Ellara se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose muy cerca de él, todo ojos verdes y labios rojos._

 _-Yo… -Solas intentó sostener su mirada-. Cambiaste mi mundo -confesó en un susurro._

 _El viento agitaba los mechones sueltos del pelo de Ellara. Solas sentía la necesidad de deslizarlos detrás de sus orejas, rozarle la piel. Mirarla le cortaba la respiración y le hacía sentir cosas que no quería sentir. Ellara le hacía sentir incómodo de una manera desconocida, de una manera incluso agradable._

 _-Gracias, Solas. Por estar conmigo cuando te necesitaba. Y no dejar que esto me mate -levantó la mano del Ancla, que parpadeó un instante como si supiera que hablaban de ella._

 _-Estoy aquí para ayudarte._

 _Solas se dio la vuelta haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera. Caminaron sobre la ladera nevada, por valles y caminos estrechos sobre acantilados de hielo, cruzaron las montañas con el sol aún alto en el cielo, y desde una de las cumbres, a lo lejos, el perfil de la fortaleza se dibujó a contraluz._

 _-Debes explorar hacia el Norte. Guiálos, y allí, callada entre las nieves, te aguarda un lugar que espera ser reclamado una vez más -Solas sonrió-. Es hermosa incluso aquí._

 _Ellara se detuvo. El mundo dejó de girar y las montañas comenzaron a derrumbarse._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-¿Dónde pensabas que estábamos?_

 _Ellara miró a su alrededor, conteniendo la respiración; el mundo la contuvo con ella._

 _-Esto, ¿es solo un sueño?_

 _-Eso es materia de debate. Pero quizá deberíamos dejarlo para cuando… despiertes._


	2. Skyhold

Skyhold era todo lo que Solas había prometido y aún más. Es posible que estuviera sucio, abandonado, y que hubiera mucho trabajo por delante: sacar escombros, limpiar el polvo, hacerlo completamente habitable para todos.

Cullen había hecho montar el campamento en el valle, a la orilla nevada del río; a pesar de la nieve perpetua, el clima parecía más clemente de lo que cabía esperar, con cielos despejados y vientos suaves. Los pasos eran estrechos, bien defendibles, pero seguros. Cullen no tardó en explorar los alrededor y reconstruir las atalayas de los picos de alrededor.

Los dos primeros días los pasaron acampados en el patio. El tercero, Cassandra le llevó hasta el extremo del puente que conectaba la fortaleza con la montaña y le señaló el reguero de gente que ascendía la ladera: algunos traían suministros, pero otros eran solo personas normales, sin apenas equipaje.

-Cada vez son más los que hacen el peregrinaje hasta aquí.

Luego la llevó hasta el patio y le ofreció convertirse en líder de la Inquisición. Sin aviso. Sin tantearla antes, o preguntarle su opinión. A Ellara todavía le dolían los huesos de la batalla de Haven. Cuando vio la espada que Leliana le ofrecía, casi se rió.

-¿Le estás ofreciendo el puesto… a una elfa? ¿Estás completamente segura de lo que haces?

-Te lo ofrezco a ti.

Una multitud se estaba reuniendo en el patio. Habían abandonado sus trabajos y aguardaban su respuesta; Leliana sujetaba la espada en silencio, con esa sonrisa serena tan suya, inexpresiva como una máscara orlesiana. Josephine y Cullen estaban a los pies de las escaleras, mirándola, esperanzados. Ellara sintió la presión caer sobre ella como un chaparrón, un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral.

Ni en sus más descabellados sueños podría haberse visto en un lugar como Skyhold, rodeada de personas que esperaban a que se convirtiera en su líder. Ella no era un líder, nunca lo había sido. No sabía inspirar a la gente ni dar discursos grandilocuentes; no tenía las dotes de mando que tenía Cassandra, ni la fina diplomacia y facilidad de palabra de Josephine, ni el carisma y autoridad de Cullen. Pero les tenía a todos ellos.

Hacía semanas que se había convertido en el Heraldo de Andraste. ¿Qué importaba otro título? Recogió la espada de las manos de Leliana y la alzó, como una promesa. Luego hubo gritos, vitoreos, aplausos. Alguien la presentó en voz alta como Inquisidora, y era un título grandilocuente que sonaba demasiado bien. Cullen alzó la espada con ella y sus soldados enloquecieron. El fuego prendió y de golpe, ya no eran unos refugiados que acababan de ser derrrotados y buscaban empezar de nuevo; ya no luchaban contra el imposible. De golpe, eran capaces de todo.

Ellara sintió esa llama prender en ella también. No era insensible a ese clamor; y por primera vez, sintió que estaba donde debía estar.

Así que la vida continuó, pero ahora todo el mundo se inclinaba a su paso y la llamaba Excelencia, y en vez de dormir en una tienda del patio o en una litera en los cuarteles, tenía unos enormes aposentos que irían llenándose de muebles caros.

Después de siete días en Skyhold, parecía que las cosas habían retomado el ritmo de Haven. Sus números aumentaban a marchas forzadas. Josephine conseguía aliados hasta entre la nobleza más improbable; Leliana, mientras tanto, intentaba rastrear cualquier movimiento sospechoso alrededor de la Corte de la Emperatriz Celene, pero con una guerra Civil fraguándose en Orlais nada parecía inocente.

Cullen recibía a los nuevos reclutas y reorganizaba el ejército. Con voluntarios llegando cada día desde Orlais y Ferelden, estaba tan ocupado como Josephine y Leliana.

Al octavo día convocaron el primer Consejo de Guerra, que empezó con fuerza pero terminó completamente desalentador. Seguían sin tener nada a lo que aferrarse; Corypheus estaba hecho del material de las pesadillas, y pocos que no le hubieran visto en el campo de batalla, junto al Archidemonios y rodeado de templarios rojos, creerían en su existencia. Sin embargo, encontraron a Varric esperándoles a la salida con gesto culpable.

-He escrito a un amigo mío. Puede que sepa algo, se ha cruzado con Corypheus antes.

-Los aliados nunca sobran -asintió Josephine-. Tráele al Consejo en cuanto llegue.

-Ya está aquí. Pero… quizá sea mejor que se reúna con la Inquisidora a solas. Creedme, es complicado.

Ellara no lo dudó. Siguió a Varric hacia un lugar poco transitado de las murallas, un recoveco de las almenaras donde un hombre les esperaba.

-Inquisidora, este es Hawke.

Hawke tenía una presencia inmensa. Llevaba una armadura ligera y el báculo cruzado a la espalda.

-¿El Campeón de Kirkwall?

-Ya no suelo utilizar mucho ese título.

Hawke tenía la voz profunda y segura. Ellara escuchó todo lo que le tenía que decir y le preguntó todo lo que se le ocurrió, lo que les llevó gran parte de la mañana. Hawke parecía un hombre seguro de sí mismo, pero estaba tan confuso como ellos. Su mejor pista era un Guarda Gris llamado Strout, un amigo que investigaba el lirio rojo de los templarios de Kirkwall y que, temiendo la corrupción de los altos cargos de los Guardas, se había escondido.

Hawke les ofreció su ayuda. Ellara no dudó en aceptarla, bien sabía que en ese punto necesitaban toda la posible.

.

Abajo, en el patio, Cullen establecía las nuevas rotaciones de la guardia y hablaba con alguno de los templarios que se habían unido recientemente. Luchaba contra su impulso de utilizarlos como guardianes de los magos, y en cambio, los distribuía entre las distintas secciones del creciente ejército, tratando de aprovechar su experiencia y su disciplina.

Al ascender las escaleras, se encontró con Cassandra contemplando fijamente las murallas con el ceño fruncido. Siguió su mirada, y distinguió a la Inquisidora sentada al borde, con las piernas colgando, y a un hombre a su lado. Estaban hablando. El hombre le resultaba conocido, y entonces comprendió el enfado de Cassandra.

-¿Ese es Hawke?

-Voy a matar a Varric.

-Puede que no sea el mejor momento para matar aliados.

-Ese maldito enano mentiroso… me dijo que no tenía ni idea de cómo contactar con Hawke. Y yo le creí.

-No sirve de nada lamentarse ahora, Cassandra.

-Necesitábamos a Hawke. Leliana y yo buscamos al Héroe de Ferelden por todas partes, pero con ella desaparecida, Hawke era la mejor opción para liderar la Inquisición. Él hubiera estado en el Cónclave, quizá hubiera podido…

La voz de Cassandra se diluyó con rabia, pasando de la furia a la desesperanza. Se culpaba de lo ocurrido en el Cónclave, igual que lo hacía Leliana; lloraban la pérdida de la Divina Justinia como se llora a un amigo.

-No sabemos qué hubiera ocurrido si Varric te hubiera llevado hasta Hawke -dijo, intentando animarla-. Puede que ni siquiera hubiera aceptado convertirse en Inquisidor. Lo que sabemos es que la tenemos a ella -señaló a Ellara con la cabeza-. El Hacedor ha debido mandarla por algún motivo. Tenemos que creer en eso.

Cassandra asintió lentamente, recobrando la compostura. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Cullen de reojo; él no apartaba la vista de la Inquisidora.

-¿Le has dicho que ya no tomas lirio?

-Esperaba el momento adecuado.

-No creo que vayas a encontrarlo.

-Eso me temía -suspiró Cullen.

Antes de que pudiera dar alguna otra excusa, uno de sus hombres se acercó y se cuadró ante él con un gesto rápido.

-Comandante, el prisionero acaba de llegar.

-Avisa a la Embajadora y a la Inquisidora. Y que preparen la sala del trono para el juicio.

Cullen salió a recibir la carreta blindada que trasladó a Alexius desde Ferelden hasta Skyhold. Paseó alrededor mientras supervisaba cómo dos de los soldados abrían las puertas y se aseguraban de apretar los grilletes antes de hacerle bajar. El Magistrado arrastraba los pies, orgulloso pero dócil.

El Comandante custodió a Alexius hasta la sala del trono donde soldados, trabajadores y peregrinos empezaban a congregarse. Había nobles y plebeyos por igual, vestidos con los extravagantes ropajes de Orlais o los más sencillos de Ferelden. Josephine apareció trotando por una de las puertas laterales, comprobando unas notas de su tablilla. Cullen le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara, pero ella miraba nerviosa el trono vacío.

La Inquisidora se tomó su tiempo en llegar, y cuando lo hizo, no parecía impresionada. Se sentó y apoyó los codos en los reposabrazos, esperando a que todo empezara. Josephine no tardó en empezar a recitar los cargos mientras Alexius era arrastrado y empujado ante el trono.

Leliana observaba desde uno de los balcones interiores, como una sombra vigilante. Cullen se colocó junto al trono, con las manos reposando sobre la empuñadura de la espada y el ceño fruncido.

-Inquisidora, Ferelden lo ha depositado bajo nuestra custodia para que le juzguemos como consideremos apropiado, como muestra de agradecimiento por nuestra ayuda -explicó Josephine, diligentemente. Luego se volvió hacia Alexius-. ¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

-No he podido salvar a mi hijo. ¿Crees que me importa mi destino?

Josephine miró a la Inquisidora, esperando una respuesta. Ellara apretó el puño contra los labios antes de preguntar.

-¿Cuál es el castigo por intentar desgarrar el tejido del tiempo?

Alexius sonrió. Incluso encadenado, prisionero, se sentía victorioso. Transmitía esa falta de miedo a cualquiera que le mirara; se sentía fuerte, y capaz de desafiar una última vez a la Inquisición, con el frágil valor de aquel a quien solo le queda la esperanza de la venganza, aunque fuera a manos de otro.

-No habéis conseguido nada -escupió-. Todo lo que habéis creído salvar, Él os lo arrebatará. Y todos estos pobres infelices que os aclaman verán la verdad: ¡no sois más que una sucia zorra elfa!

El insulto sobrecogió a todos. Cullen agarró la empuñadura de la espada y dio un paso hacia él, con los ojos ardiendo de furia.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-Cullen.

La Inquisidora no alzó la voz. El comandante se detuvo, sorprendido. En el gran Hall de Skyhold, el silencio era tan denso como la brea. Alexius tampoco se atrevió a hablar. Solo se oía el entrechocar de las armaduras de los soldados, tensos.

Ellara se levantó y esquivó a Cullen para acercarse al magistrado. Solo estaba tres escalones por encima de él, pero se alzaba todopoderosa, con los labios apretados y las marcas de las heridas que Haven había dejado en su piel aún presentes en forma de finas líneas blancas.

-He visto lo que eres capaz de hacer -dijo Ellara. Hablaba solo con él, en voz queda-. Si te hubiera permitido seguir con tu plan, habrías reducido el mundo a cenizas; habrías torturado a cientos y asesinado a miles de personas. ¿Y todo para qué? -ladeó la cabeza-. Puede que no hayamos conseguido nada venciéndote solo a ti. Pero tu hijo está muerto y tú ya no tienes rango ni posesiones. No te queda nada. Tu vida es mía.

Alexius se había ido encogiendo hasta esconder la cabeza entre los hombros y ocultar la mirada en el suelo. Ellara le miró sin rastro de clemencia.

-Metedlo en una mazmorra -anunció, en voz alta, regresando al trono-. Que Leliana le interrogue -se sentó y volvió a apoyar los codos en los reposabrazos-. Puede que ella no aprecie la ironía, pero yo desde luego, la disfrutaré.

-¿Encarcelado? -protestó Alexius- ¿Como un criminal callejero? Un verdugo hubiera sido más compasivo.

-No descartes aún la opción del verdugo -replicó Ellara, haciendo un gesto para que lo apartaran de su vista.

Alexius no se resistió. Dejó que los dos guardias le cogieran de los brazos y lo condujeran, en silencio, hacia las celdas.

-Josephine, ¿algo más?

La embajadora se sobresaltó y parpadeó antes de consultar sus notas y responder.

-Nada más, Inquisidora.

-Gracias.

Se quedó sentada un instante, pensativa, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Alexius mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Los presentes se revolvieron, inquietos, aguardando a su reacción.

-Puedes volver al trabajo -dijo al fin, mientras se levantaba.

Cruzó el salón y desapareció por una de las puertas laterales. Nadie se atrevió a seguirla. Aunque la admiraban y la respetaban, la Inquisidora seguía siendo una figura llena de sombras. Funcionaba mejor como símbolo que como persona y ni a Leliana ni a Josephine se les escapó esto.

.

-Enséñame a soñar.

-¿Por qué? -Solas no se dio la vuelta, siguió mirando las paredes desnudas de la torre desde el andamio.

-Quiero ver lo que has visto. Quiero entender lo que dices. Como aquella vez que me llevaste de vuelta a Haven, cuando me enseñaste cómo llegar aquí.

Solas saltó hasta el suelo para examinarla más de cerca. Estaba decidida.

-Debo confesar que fue una experiencia… única. El ancla estabiliza los recuerdos de una manera que nunca había vivido.

-Mi madre siempre decía que tenía una gran sensibilidad para la magia. Nunca fui capaz de demostrar la más mínima de las capacidades, claro. Por mucho que lo intentara.

-¿Querías se maga?

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-¿Vivir en el Círculo? ¿Estar controlada por la Capilla y los Templarios?

-No planeaba ir a un Círculo.

Ellara se sentó sobre unos escombros mirándole con la cabeza ladeada. Un mechón de pelo se deslizó sobre los ojos, pero no se molestço en apartarlo.

-¿Querías ser una apóstata, entonces?

-Quería ser maga. Era pequeña, no sabía nada de Círculos o templarios. Mi madre era maga y no parecía preocupada por esas cosas, ¿porque iba a estarlo yo?

-Una joven e inocente Ellara. Debías de ser una criatura fascinante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -ella frunció el ceño, pero la comisura de sus labios se curvó en media sonrisa-. Sigo siéndolo.

Solas soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba hacerla sonreír y que ella le hiciera reír. Sentía que era capaz de mirar bajo la oscura capa de amargura que la cubría la mayor parte del tiempo sin que se revolviera; que le dejaba ver cómo era en el fondo, cuando no tenía que protegerse constantemente, cuando no estaba asustada. Le gustaba esa Ellara, más real que la Inquisidora a la que todo el mundo adoraba. Más suya.

-Está bien. Vamos -se sentó junto a ella y le cogió la mano-. Cierra los ojos.

 _El Velo está sumido en una niebla verdosa. Se oyen voces, ecos; hay sombras lejanas solo visibles por el rabillo del ojo. Es un sitio turbulento si no sabes cómo moverte, pero Solas ha estado muchas veces antes y conoce sus corrientes._

 _-Escucha atentamente -le dice, caminando a su alrededor._

 _Ellara parece fascinada. Está tensa, pero no nerviosa. Más bien… excitada. Cierra los ojos y obedece._

 _-¿Algo llama tu atención?_

 _Ella se concentra. No tarda en volver a abrir los ojos y caminar en una dirección concreta, sin detenerse. Solas la acompaña, abriendo camino entre la bruma, hasta que llegan a un camino de tierra. Bajo sus pies, el suelo se hace firme, terroso, húmedo. El aire se vuelve frío y húmedo. Los murmullos del Velo desaparecen mezclados con el viento._

 _El terreno se forma abruptamente, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Ellara nota la presencia de Solas a su lado, respaldándola. Es cálida, y le da una seguridad que no ha conocido antes, aunque se sienta completamente desprotegida, sin arco ni puñal. Pero confiaba en Solas._

 _El perfil de las montañas es familiar; le lleva un momento reconocer las laderas que le saludan cada mañana al despertarse en Skyhold. El paisaje parece el mismo; el cielo es del limpio azul que les cubre a diario. Pero la fortaleza parece brillar, como nueva. No hay escombros, todos los tejados están en su sitio, las ventanas decoradas de hermosas vidrieras traslucidas._

 _Solas le enseña cómo era el Skyhold recién abandonado; cómo debería ser una vez que la Inquisición acabe de restaurarlo. Ellara observa cada detalle, cada piedra, cada brizna de hierba. Es aún más hermoso así desierta, sin vida. La fortaleza parece tener un latido propio ajeno a las personas; no las necesita._

 _Ese primer día, pasean por salas conocidas, disfrutando de la soledad de un lugar tan grande como la fortaleza._

 _-¿Quién vivía aquí antes, Solas?_

 _-No lo sé. Puede que Josephine encuentre alguna referencia en los archivos._

 _-Es enorme. Y tan hermosa… -Ellara pasó la mano por una de las estatuas de piedra-. ¿Es ridículo que me sienta como en casa aquí?_

 _-Está construida sobre un antiguo lugar de poder élfico. Puede que sientas cierta afinidad por eso._

 _Ellara pierde la noción del tiempo, absorbida por el sueño, por los recuerdos. A Solas, lo único que le impresiona es la nitidez con la que puede apreciar los pequeños detalles: las briznas de hierba que se mueven con el viento, los arañazos de los muebles de madera, el aletear de los pájaros que han encontrado un nuevo hogar en los recovecos abandonados._

 _Intenta aferrarse a la realidad del Skyhold del presente, porque siente que es demasiado fácil perderse en el del pasado. En el silencio y la soledad. Solo con Ellara._


End file.
